Benutzer:Soenke Rahn
Zur Person (To my Person) In diesem Wiki wirke ich seit 2011 mit (früher schon in der Wikipedia). Ich bin "schon" über 30 Jahre. '' Interessen und Steckenpferde: mannigfaltig Momentan bin ich verstärkt mit einer wichtigen schriftlichen Arbeit beschäftigt (muss demnächst fertig werden – heutige – aktuelle Entwicklung). Somit bitte ich um äußerste Rücksicht und Geduld, bei etwaigen Anfragen auf meiner Diskussionsseite, sowie E-mail-Kontakt etc. (-: Die von mir neu verfassten/erstellten Artikel: Enid Blyton • Astrid Lindgren • Mark Twain • Charles Dickens • Robert Louis Stevenson • Karl May • J. R. R. Tolkien • Joanne K. Rowling • Cornelia Funke • Ellis Kaut • Michael Ende • Herman Melville • Die drei ??? – Die silberne Spinne • Harry Potter und die Heiligtümer des Todes - Teil 2 • Harry Potter und der Stein der Weisen • Harry Potter und die Kammer des Schreckens •Selma Lagerlöf • E. T. A. Hoffmann • Wilhelm Hauff • Christine Nöstlinger • Konrad oder Das Kind aus der Konservenbüchse • Peter Härtling • Krücke • Erich Kästner • Arthur Conan Doyle • Jostein Gaarder • C. S. Lewis • Bram Stoker • Mary Shelley • Milos Macourek • William Shakespeare • Friedrich Schiller • Johann Wolfgang von Goethe • Terry Pratchett • Robert Arthur • Stefan Wolf • Otfried Preußler • Elfie Donnelly • Paul Maar • Janosch • Angela Sommer-Bodenburg • Robert Louis Stevenson • Alexandre Dumas der Ältere • Alexandre Dumas der Jüngere • Hans Sachs • Ulrich von Hutten • Christoph Martin Wieland • Berlin • Leipzig • Columbia Pictures • Kate Blanchett • Martin Luther • Die Akte Golgatha • Der Vater meiner Schwester • Wahrheit oder Pflicht • Liam Hess • Martin Luther & Thomas Münzer oder Die Einführung der Buchhaltung • The Gift – Die dunkle Gabe • 10 Dinge, die ich an dir hasse • London • Katharina Schüttler • Daniel Boone • Internet Movie Database • Bibel • Hellsing • Desperate Housewives • Glee • Die drei ??? • Vampire Diaries • The Walking Dead • Star Trek • Harry Potter • Sherlock Holmes • Digimon • Fernsehserie • Naruto • Der Herr der Ringe • Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles • James Bond • Spider-Man • Star Wars • Madagascar • Scrubs – Die Anfänger • Two and a Half Men • Spiral • Nickelodeon • Professor Layton und die ewige Diva • Grey’s Anatomy • Die Aufrechten – Aus den Akten der Straße • Lost • iCarly • Bleach • Alles was zählt • Phineas und Ferb • Ben 10 • Die Chroniken von Narnia • Avatar – Aufbruch nach Pandora • Bakugan • One Piece • Pokémon • Dragonball • Crush Gear • Beyblade • Reborn! • Yu-Gi-Oh • Henry Nixon • Bram Stoker • Daniel Defoe • Frances Hodgson Burnett • Heinrich Mann • Thomas Mann • Harry Potter und der Gefangene von Askaban • Harry Potter und der Feuerkelch • Harry Potter und der Orden des Phönix • Harry Potter und der Halbblutprinz • Jonathan Swift • Katherine Paterson • Philip Pullman • Waldemar Bonsels • Robin Hood • Stephen King • Giuseppe Verdi • Honoré de Balzac • Stefan Zweig • Spielfilm • Fairy Tail • Louis de Funès • Sean Connery • Roger Moore • Pierce Brosnan • Daniel Craig • Bruce Willis • Drew Barrymore • Julia Roberts • Terence Hill • Alfred Hitchcock • Sandra Bullock • Hollie Chapman • Kinofilm • Fernsehfilm • Max Schreck • Pjotr Iljitsch Tschaikowski • James Fenimore Cooper • Carl Zuckmayer • Howard Pyle • James Krüss • Albert Uderzo • René Goscinny • Maurice de Bévère • Harrison Ford • Dean Martin • Bud Spencer • Dracula • Walter Scott • Daniel Radcliffe • Steven Spielberg • Peter Jackson • H. G. Wells • Jacob Grimm • Wilhelm Grimm • Gebrüder Grimm • Lewis Carroll • Hugh Grant • Rudyard Kipling • Schauspieler • Koalas und andere Verwandte • Zeichentrickfigur • Nürnberg • Richard Wagner • Family Guy • Harry Potter und die Heiligtümer des Todes – Teil 1 • Fünf Freunde (Film) • Fünf Freunde • München • Thomas Malory • Geoffrey Chaucer • Thomas Morus • Victor Hugo • Molière • Stendhal • Gustave Flaubert • Warrior Cats • Der schwarze Freitag • Es kommt der Tag • Dramedy • Kelsey McCann • Draculas Gast • British Academy of Film and Television Arts • Ben Jonson Sylvia Young Theatre School • [[]] • [[]] • [[]] • [[]] • Luke Youngblood • [[]] • Luther (2003) • [[]] • [[]] • [[]] • [[]] • [[]] • Walter Raleigh • [[]] • [[]] • The Social Network • [[]] • Iris Berben • [[]] • [[]] • Oscar • [[]] • [[]] • [[]] • [[]] • [[]] • [[]] • [[]] • [[]] • [[]] • Elisabeth I. • [[]] • [[]] • [[]] • [[]] • [[]] • [[]] • [[]] • [[]] • Christopher Marlowe • In einer besseren Welt • [[]] • [[]] • Joseph Fiennes • [[]] • [[]] • [[]] • ACEA Award • [[]] • Indiana Jones • AFI Award • Francois Rabelais • [[]] • [[]] • [[]] • George Lucas • [[]] • [[]] • [[]] • [[]] • [[]] • [[]] • [[]] • Dracula • [[]] • Thomas Kyd • [[]] • [[]] • [[]] • [[]] • Curd Jürgens • Giovanni Boccaccio • Krieg der Sterne – Eine neue Hoffnung • Das Imperium schlägt zurück • Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter • Die dunkle Bedrohung • Angriff der Klonkrieger • Die Rache der Sith • [[]] • Jäger des verlorenen Schatzes •[[]] • [[]] • [[]] • Indiana Jones und der Tempel des Todes • Indiana Jones und der letzte Kreuzzug • Indiana Jones und das Königreich des Kristallschädels Die von mir neu erstellten Weiterleitungen etc.: Konrad aus der Konservenbüchse• Goldene Himbeere• Alexandre Dumas • Martin Luther und Thomas Münzer oder Die Einführung der Buchhaltung • Lutherfilm • Lutherfilme • FilmKritikTV • The Internet Movie Database • Bibelverfilmung • Bibelverfilmungen • Bibelfilm • Bibelfilme • Die drei Fragezeichen • The Vampire Diaries • King of Queens • Professor Layton • Law & Order • Avatar • Pokemon • Crush Gear Turbo • Crush Gear Nitro • Don't Blame Me • Professor Layton • Blue Harvest • Dragonball GT • Brüder Grimm • Daniel Foe • John Swithen • Richard Bachman • James Cooper • Thomas More • Honore de Balzac • Elizabeth I. • Harry Potter und die Heiligtümer des Todes - Teil 1 • Sir Walter Scott • Jean-Baptiste Poquelin • Elisabeth I • Don't Blame the Koalas • Reborn • Moliere • Elizabeth I • The Virgin Queen • The Maiden Queen • Benjamin Jonson • Dragonball Z • Yu-Gi-Oh! • Marie-Henri Beyle • Flaubert • Spiderman • Herbert George Wells • Dragon Ball • Sir Walter Raleigh Warrior Cat • Boccaccio • BAFTA-Award • BAFTA-Awards • Kelsey Ann McCann • Luther • Australisches Filminstitut • [[]] • [[]] • [[]] • [[]] • [[]] • Curd Gustav Andreas Gottlieb Franz Jürgens • Academy Award of Merit • BAFTA Award • [[]] • [[]] • [[]] • [[]] • [[]] • [[]] • Australian Film Institute • [[]] • [[]] • [[]] • Nosferatu • [[]] • ACEA Awards • [[]] • Dracula's Guest • [[]] • Australian Film Institute Award • ACEA-Awards • [[]] • [AFI-Awards] • [[]] • [[]] • [[]] • [[]] • Oscar Awards • Australian-Film-Institute-Award • [[]] • Doktor Martinus Luther • Michelle Gallagher • Akte Golgatha • [[]] • ACEA-Award • AFI-Award • AFI Awards • [[]] • Daniel Jacob Radcliffe • [[]] • [[]] • Oscar-Awards • Annual-Children-in-Entertainment-Award • Annual Children in Entertainment Award • Annual-Children-In-Entertainment-Awards • Herr der Ringe • Joseph Alberic Twisleton-Wykeham-Fiennes • Lord of the Rings • Annual-Children-In-Entertainment-Award • [[]] • BAFTA Awards • [[]] • [[]] • [[]] • [[]] • Annual Children In Entertainment Awards • Annual Children In Entertainment Award • Star Wars – A New Hope • [[]] • Krieg der Sterne • Sylvia Young • Oscars • Australian-Film-Institute • Oscar Award • Oscar-Award • [[]] • [[]] • Einige Andere Wikia-Wikis How To Wiki • Recipes Wiki • Harry Potter Wiki (Aus dem deutschen Wikia-Netzwerk) • Harry Potter Wiki (Aus dem englischen Wikia-Netzwerk) • Die drei Fragezeichen Wiki (Aus dem Wikia-Netzwerk) • Der Herrr der Ringe Wiki (Aus dem deutschen Wikia-Netzwerk) • The Lord of the Rings Wiki (Aus dem englischen Wikia-Netzwerk) &bull Sherlock Holmes Wiki (Aus dem deutschen Wikia-Netzwerk) •Sherlock Wiki (Aus dem englischen Wikia-Netzwerk) • Star Trek Wiki (Aus dem deutschen Wikia-Netzwerk) • Star Trek Wiki (Aus dem englischen Wikia-Netzwerk) • Sithlordpedia – Das Star Wars Wiki (Aus dem deutschen Wikia-Netzwerk) • Wookieepedia (Aus dem englischen Wikia-Netzwerk) • Enid Blyton Wiki (Aus dem englischen Wikia-Netzwerk) • Wikitupia (Youtube Wiki) • Children's Books Wiki • Angry Video Game Nerd Wiki • Künstler-Wiki • Fotowiki • Photography Wiki • Literatur-Wiki • Schulen-Wiki • Software-Wiki • Berlin-Wiki • Musik-Wiki • Wiki4Games (Spiele) • London Wiki • The Indiana Jones Wiki • Family Guy – Blue Harvest Wiki • sowie Frag Wikia